Obsession
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reverse World. Bette Kane had a dream. It was a dream she'd do anything to make reality. Anything. Her dream? That Robin was all hers. Who will stop her insane ambition? The HIVE? Maybe. Maybe not. Multiple Pairings. Read and Review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Going to do a bit more with the Shimmer in this story. Eventually I will bring her memory back…eventually. Maybe…if I feel like it. I also decided to include Kitten (from the cartoon, of course) and Flamebird (from the comic book). Flamebird is a girl who basically became a superhero because she wanted to be like Robin (or something to that effect) so I made a few…alterations. By the way, I was thinking of doing a "next generation" story line series for the Titans. You see these a lot…but, what the hell, right? If anyone says they'd read it, I'll start it. (I know I said that last time, I'm just not sure anyone bothered to read "What Darkness Fears") Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Obsession"**

**Chapter One**

**San Francisco: St. Francis High School**

Pamela Rose, the amnesiac Shimmer, sat up right. Once again, her head had almost touched the desk. Was it her fault the teacher was so boring? Droning on and on about stuff she was NEVER going to have practical use for. Somehow the application of trigonometry didn't seem viable in her future. School was never a fun place for her…well, so she assumed. It was hard to imagine herself ever liking it. She hated it more for the stupid skirt she had to wear. Damn school uniforms. How many times have boys given her that damn wolf whistle just because she wears a Catholic school uniform? It was ridiculous. What was so sexy about a plaid skirt?! Oh well. Sighing, she put her elbow on her desk and rested her chin on her palm, drumming her fingers on her desk with the other hand. Just a few more hours…then she could go home and put her REAL clothes back on. Bored out of her mind, she glanced around to the other students. As expected, they too looked ready to hang themselves if you presented them with rope. That thought made her glance at the ceiling. Hmm…no place to put the rope. Maybe a sharp object along the wrists. She continued to look at the other students. The only person who didn't look ready to bash their heads in with their text book was Bette Kane. Pam shook her head. Bette was her friend. Seemed Pam liked to hang out with the "out crowd" so to speak. Bette belonged there. Quiet, unassuming, Bette was the object of ridicule. It wasn't that she was ugly, or even out of shape. Quite the opposite. The problem was that she not only made no attempts to make friends, she tended to go out of her way to avoid people. Why, Pam wasn't sure. It didn't matter to her. Bette seemed to be drawing something. Whatever it was, Pam couldn't see it. If she could, Pam would probably wonder why Bette was drawing the picture of a spiky haired boy with an "R" on his shirt.

:: CUE THEME ::

**School Hall: At School's End**

Pam groaned and popped her neck. At long last, after what felt like an eternity, school had ended. The weekend was coming up at last. Time to kick back and relax for two days before the torture began anew. As she walked down the hall, she noticed Bette walking by herself, as usual. People walked around her, yet somehow she was separate from the crowd. Shaking her head, Pam went over to her.

Pam: 'lo, Bette. What's goin' on?

Bette smiled weakly. Pam fought the urge to roll her eyes. The girl was so shy and quiet, it almost annoyed her. Her voice came out in a weak stammer.

Bette: H…hello, Pam. Nothing m…much.

Pam: Wanna hang out a while? Dunno about you, but it's borin' at home for me.

Bette: Sorry, P…Pam. I…there's s…something I need to do.

Pam ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. How very boring. Bette looked over to her for a moment then cleared her throat.

Bette: A…actually…we're…we're friends, right, Pam?

Pam shrugged, digging through her pocket for a piece of gum as soon as they stepped out of the building. Her jaw practically ached from not chewing on something for so long. Her parents said she chewed too much gum. Whenever they told her that, she asked if they'd rather she smoked instead. That shut them up.

Pam: I'd say so. We ain't done much together, but yeah, I'd say we're pals.

Bette: Okay…come to my h…house. I'll show you my p…project.

Pam: Project? What project?

Bette smiled. This time it wasn't so weak.

Bette: You'll s…see.

Pam: Alright…you go ahead. I gotta get out of these things…I want my real duds on before I go anywhere.

Bette: I know wh…what you mean.

Pam ran off. She was curious. What kind of project could it be? Something about the way Bette smiled said this was a big deal to her. Bette smirked to herself as she started home. Oh yes…she knew EXACTLY what Pam meant.

**Bette's House: One Changing Later**

Pam sighed. It was soooo good to be back in her usual clothes. The school even made her put her hair in a braid. Now though, it was loose as it should be. She wore a blue t-shirt with black pants. Popping her gum, she pressed the button next to the door, hearing the soft sound of the doorbell inside. Tapping her foot, she waited for a minute before the door opened. Bette was dressed rather plainly. White shirt, long green skirt. Pam made a note to take the girl shopping some time. Her wardrobe was in major need of a tune up.

Pam: Trick or treat.

Bette: (giggling) You're so funny.

Stepping back, Bette allowed Pam to come inside. She had been in Bette's house once or twice. It may have been a mansion…she wasn't sure. It was big, that much was certain. Bette's family was pretty upper class. To Pam, it even SMELLED rich inside. She wasn't sure how well off they were, but she knew the Kane's left the Rose family in the dust, finically speaking.

Bette: Are y…you hungry?

Pam: Nah. C'mon, Betts…don't leave me in suspense! What's your project?

Bette: Follow me.

Bette led Pam to a door which she recognized to be the basement door. Thinking back, Pam realized that she had never been in Bette's basement. Never really occurred to her. Bette opened the door and they went down.

Pam: Tsk…it's pitch black down here…ain't you got a light?

Bette: N…naturally. L…lights on.

The lights clicked, much to Pam's surprise. She knew that Bette was into mechanical stuff, but a voice activated light system? That was new to her.

Pam: Didn't know they sold v…whoa…

Trailing off, Pam stared at the wall. It was COVERED in pictures and news articles about the Titans from Jump City. No, that wasn't exactly true. The pictures only showed Robin. The others had all been cut from the pictures. Creepy…but then again, she had a wall covered in hot actors and musicians at home, so Pam couldn't really talk. That wasn't all. Along the wall was a set of tools and a workbench. The girl must have been blowing all her money on materials, because there was a huge amount of them. Pieces of metal, circuitry and other such object filled big metal bins. Pam's jaw dropped. Bette giggled.

Bette: I…impressed?

Pam: Damn, Betts! What is all this?

Bette: Can y…you k…k…keep a secret?

Pam: Depends how juicy.

Bette's eager look faded. Snickering, Pam held up her hands.

Pam: I'm kiddin'! You can trust me! Swear.

Bette: I…I k…kinda of a crush on R…Robin.

Pam: …the mass murderer?

Blushing, she nodded. Pam rolled her eyes. It took all kinds, she supposed. Besides, she had to admit, the tights made him look GOOOOOD.

Pam: Ain't he a little…I dunno…crazy?

Bette: He's not c…crazy. Just m…misunderstood.

Pam: If you say so.

Pam walked over to one of the things on the workbench. It looked like a disc or something.

Pam: What's this thing?

Bette grabbed her hand roughly as she reached out to touch it.

Bette: DON'T!

Pam's eyes widened. She had never heard Bette yell before. She turned to the girl in surprise. Bette blushed and let go. Pam rubbed her wrist…that kind of hurt.

Bette: It…it's very frail. I'm not done working on it yet.

Pam: No need to get your knickers in a twist, Betts.

Bette: S…sorry. L…let's go back upstairs.

Pam shrugged and followed her back up.

**Bette's Basement: After Pam's Departure**

Bette smiled as she ran her hand along one of the pictures of Robin. Soon…very soon…she'd be ready. She turned her attention back to the disc like object Pam had touched. One slip up and Pam could have gotten herself killed. It was an explosive, after all. Bette sighed and got back to work. She didn't want Pam to get hurt. Out of everyone Bette ever met, Pam was the only one who was nice to her. Even after learning her secret, Pam didn't freak out. Others would laugh…but Pam knew…Pam knew that she and Robin were meant to be. Who else but the one who figured out his identity could possibly be his soul mate? Bette smiled. It hadn't been that hard. First, she had to figure out who Batman was. Piece of cake. Richest man in Gotham, access to the needed materials…who else but Bruce Wayne? And if Bruce Wayne was Batman, then who else but Dick Grayson could be Robin? It had taken a year to piece that all together. She had to gather all the information. When Robin stopped helping Batman, when Dick Grayson disappeared from Gotham…it all fit. She wasn't just making a stupid guess. She had worked hard to come to that conclusion. That said, she decided to get to work on her project. Stupid old Bette Kane would never be an interest to someone as perfect as Robin…but…what about a fellow costumed psychopath? The costume was in her room, all ready to go…but she needed gadgets. When she wasn't building, she was training. To be Robin's match, she had to work hard…but it would be worth it when he held her in his arms. All she had to do was get to Jump City…which would be simple. She had family there…and when the bodies of her parents were found, they'd send her to them. Bette sighed and shook her head. Yes, it was a shame her parents had to die…she had been very careful to leave no evidence that it was her. In fact, she had gone to great lengths to implicate a fellow employee of her mother's. If the bodies weren't found soon, she'd call the police and file a missing person's report. Naturally they'd tell her they can't start looking until twenty four hours have passed…but it would seem odd if she didn't call prior to that. She'd also call the office and their cell phone a few times. Everything had to be perfect. Robin would accept nothing less. After working a while, she checked the time. Hmm…looked good. She opened up her cell phone and dialed. The answering machine for her mother's office picked up, as expected.

Bette: M…mom? It's Bette. I…it's almost s…seven and you're not here. I…if you're caught u…up in something, call b…back and let me know. B…bye.

There. That was finished. She gave her father's answering machine a similar message and decided to eat something before getting back to work. She was almost done. She had to hurry or her move to Jump City would leave her without the equipment she required. Fortunately, she was well aware that she would be entitled to a hefty sum of money from her parents' will so she COULD get more. Even if the funds aren't legally in reach of her due to her being under eighteen…she'd find a way to get to it. Nothing was impossible…not with love on her side…

**Bette's House: Next Day**

It was unimaginable to Pam…her friend's parents, murdered? It just doesn't sound like something that happens in real life. Bette had called Pam, sounding like she was in shock. Her voice was hollow…devoid of any emotion. She said that her parents were dead and she had to move. With that same empty voice, she asked if Pam would come over and say good bye. That's why Pam was once again in front of Bette's house. There was no need to ring the doorbell. The door was wide open, things being taken out from it. Was Bette really going to take ALL of this with her?

Pam: Betts! Hey, Betts, you here?

Bette: D…down here, P…Pam.

The voice came from the basement. Somehow that didn't surprise Pam at all. She walked downstairs and found Bette carefully removing the pictures from the wall.

Bette: I'm g…glad you came, Pam. I…I h…have s…something t…to tell you.

Pam: Hey, Betts…I'm really sorry about your parents.

Bette: Hmm? Oh, yes, that…don't w…worry about that.

Pam blinked. That sounded really odd. It must be shock. Poor thing probably couldn't full grasp the magnitude of what had happened.

Bette: I ca…called you here to ask a f…favor.

Pam: Okay…what's up?

Bette: I…I r…really don't feel c…comfortable moving l…like this. If you c…could come with me over t…to Jump City…m…maybe spend the night, I'd r…really appreciate it.

Pam thought about it for a moment. It would probably be helpful for Bette to have a friend around. Then her eyes widened.

Pam: Do you say "Jump City"?

Bette: Y…yeah…

Pam: Sweet! I got a friend there! I'm in!

Bette smiled weakly, but inside she was beaming. Perfect. Everything was going according to plan. Soon her life would be complete. Her best friend, her new hobby, and the love of her life…what more could she ask for?

**Bette's New House: Basement**

The move took some time, but everything was set up. The basement was a semblance of what Bette had back at her old home…though it was much smaller. Her relatives weren't as rich (which was no doubt why they were so eager to take her in) so it would take some getting used to.

Pam: Hey, Betts…can I borrow your laptop? I gotta e-mail somebody.

Bette: Uh…s…sure.

As Pam started up the laptop, Bette scowled. This "friend" could cause trouble. If Bette was to have everything, she couldn't let anyone take Pam away from her. Pam was HER best friend! Nobody else's! Pam typed eagerly. At last she could see him again. She didn't know why, but she really took a shining to that little guy. She was, of course, thinking of Gizmo. They had met back on during the HIVE's vacation to Vermont. For whatever reason, when she saw him, she just felt like she had to talk to him. They hit it off rather well and they left with each others e-mail address. She had been talking about seeing him again, but with them living in different cities and her not having her own car, it couldn't happen. Well, here she was! All she needed to do was set up a time to meet! Her screen name, EnigmaX was based on her lack of memory of her past. It seemed…right. Besides, it made her sound smarter. Most people thought she was stupid because of the way she talked.

EnigmaX's E-mail: Yo, Giz! You'll never guess where I'm sending this from. JUMP CITY! I'm here! I'm adding a link to show exactly where I am. We've GOT to do something while I'm still here. Maybe go to the top of a building with ketchup squirt bottles and see if we can make people think it's raining blood. Call my cell since I can't stay on-line all the time and tell me what's up. Then e-mail me directions to where we're going to meet. See you soon, I hope! –Pam.

Grinning, she sent the e-mail. She then turned to Bette.

Pam: Hey, Betts…do we got any ketchup in squirt bottles?

**HIVE Tower: Gizmo's Room**

Hey, it's about time I got to the tower, isn't it? Gizmo grumbled as he typed on his personal computer.

Gizmo: (grumbling) Gizmo, the laser grid is too low. Gizmo, the laser grid is too high. Gizmo, the trap door is too slow. Gizmo, the trap door is too fast. (normal) Make up your damn mind, woman! Pisses me off.

It wasn't as bad as Gizmo made it out to be. Jinx was changing the training exercises when she thought the team was getting rusty in certain areas. To do that, the changes had to be perfect. It wasn't like Jinx was asking every five minutes. Suddenly he heard the tell-tale noise of his mail box receiving an e-mail. Wonderful. It was probably another "You won the International Lottery" notices. Why, all he had to do was send over two thousand dollars to ensure that he'd get the millions! What could possible go wrong? Shaking his head, he clicked the box to look. He grinned when he realized it was from Pam. Now there was a sight for sore eyes. He clicked it and his jaw dropped.

**Red X's Room**

Rose leaned back in the chair she usually sat in when she was engaging in her secret hobby. She liked to write poems. Not depressing ones either. Sweet happy poems, usually about a wide open field or a bed of flowers. As a matter of fact, she was thinking about what to write about next when suddenly…

Gizmo: (still in his room) SWEET!

Startled, she fell back and groaned as she hit her head on the floor. Thank god it was carpeted or she could have really hurt herself. The voice was so loud and happy that she didn't even realize it was Gizmo's. She got up and lifted the chair back upright before pulling her mask over her face. She couldn't even understand what the scream had said. So saying, she felt she had to investigate. When she opened her door, Red X was stunned to see Gizmo running past, hooting and cheering. Sighing, Red X turned and walked in the other direction.

Red X: Waaaay too much sugar…

**Tower Entrance**

Or from Gizmo's point of view, the exit. The meeting was all set up. They were going to the park…and from there, who knows? He tried to calm himself down. She was just a friend, right? There was no way Pam would be interested in a guy like him. …then again…he thought the same thing about ever seeing her again. Yet there he was, off to meet her. …or so he had hoped.

Jinx: Going somewhere?

Wincing, Gizmo turned. Jinx tapped her foot in annoyance. …maybe if he just turned and ran.

Jinx: Don't even THINK about running.

…damn.

Gizmo: I'm going to meet Pam in the park.

Jinx: Who?

Gizmo: The girl we met back in Vermont? The one with the chronic headaches?

Jinx: …oh! Oh, her. I remember now. …did you finish readjusting the targeting system?

Groaning, Gizmo shook his head. Jinx crossed her arms and huffed.

Jinx: And you think you can just walk on out of here without finishing up?

Gizmo: But…

Jinx: But me no buts, Gizmo. You can see her AFTER you f…

Jinx was cut off as Krystal tackled her from behind. Struggling, Jinx tried to throw her off, but Krystal held on.

Krystal: Run Gizzy! Run to your true love! I'll hold the monster off!

Gizmo ran out the door, shouting back at her.

Gizmo: She's not my girlfriend!

Even though Gizmo was gone, Krystal kept shouting as she wrestled with the increasingly annoyed Jinx.

Krystal: Save yourself! Don't worry about me! Remember me as I was! Klepto Verata Necto!

Jinx: Krystal, GET OFF ME!

Krystal: Righto.

Krystal climbed off Jinx and helped her up. Glowering, Jinx smacked her hand away.

Jinx: What did you do that for?

Krystal: When was the last time Gizmo went out? Hmm? Somewhere along the lines of NEVER? Give the guy a break!

Jinx: …fine, fine. …but next time, don't dig your knee into my spine like that.

Krystal's grin turned nervous and she rubbed the back of her head.

Krystal: Heh…oops. Me bad.

Jinx: What?

Krystal: Me bad.

Jinx: …you mean "my bad"?

Krystal: Okay, it was your bad.

Krystal walked off, whistling. Jinx paused.

Jinx: …son of a…

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Obsession"**

**Chapter Two**

**Park**

Pam kicked a rock around, bored. Not that she had been waiting long…it was just that she got bored quickly. Sighing, she sat down on a bench. Jump City…it was the place she woke up in. Was she from here? Was this her hometown? There was no telling. Just another part of her life to question. They say she had an accent when she first woke up…a different one. Somehow or another it became the one she had now. It didn't matter. She liked the way she talked. It was an attention grabber…though to be honest, some times she forced it. For some reason she was a little upset when she was moved from Jump City. It was like there was some reason to stay…one hidden in the back of her head. It really bugged her that she couldn't remember what it was. There was something else that bugged her. A faint memory at the hospital…the memory of doing something…something to the bed sheets. What was it?

Gizmo: Hey, Pam!

Startled, Pam turned to see Gizmo hovering with his pack, wings outstretched. She laughed at the sight.

Pam: Wow, Giz. That's pretty impressive. You built that that thing yerself?

Gizmo: Yep. What are you doing in Jump City anyway? I know you didn't come all this way to see me.

Man, he wished that was the case. She was cute in her own way. Scowling, she shook her head.

Pam: Eh, I don't wanna talk about it.

Gizmo: Oh…

She popped her gum. Talk about your awkward starts. Suddenly she grinned and leaned back on the bench.

Pam: Say, Giz…about how much can that thing lift?

Gizmo: Several hundred pounds…why?

Snickering, Pam closed her eyes and smiled wider.

**Above the City**

Pam let out an excited yell as she dangled from a metal cable attached to Gizmo's pack. Gizmo shook his head. This girl was weird…but not too weird. Once again she made a hacking sound before spitting.

Pam: HEY JUMP CITY! BEWARE THE LOOGIES FROM ABOVE! Gizmo, you try!

Gizmo: But…

Pam: Spit you miserable pile! Spit!

Shrugging, Gizmo hacked. Pam snickered.

Pam: HEY OLD LADY! WE ANOINT THEE!

SPIT! SPLAT. Pam wiped her face, disgusted.

Pam: What the hell, Giz?! Can't you AIM?!

Gizmo: Tried to tell you the wind would blow it into you.

Pam: So you spat anyway? You dickweed! When I getta hold of you, I'm gonna give you a noogie until your head turns pink!

**Later…**

Gizmo: OW! Stop! Quit it!

Pam: Stop whinin' and hit the button faster.

Gizmo sighed. He hated arcades. Using a directional pad was easy, but controlling a joystick…eh, not so much. Pam, however, seemed rather apt at it. …he shook his head. Get your mind out of the gutter…get your mind out of the gutter… The game they were playing was a typical fighting game…one so typical I won't even bother to name it. So there.

Pam: Yo, focus, would ya? Ain't fun to beat on somebody who ain't payin' attention.

Gizmo: How long you staying?

Pam: I'm thinkin' Wednesday at the latest.

Gizmo: Where are you staying?

Pam: With a friend. Can we change the subject here?

Gizmo: Uh…okay. So what do you want to do after this?

Smirking, Pam took Gizmo's character down in a flurry of punches. She leaned against the machine.

Pam: How much time do you got to waste?

Gizmo: All day.

Something in the back of his mind told him that wasn't right. …hmm…what was he forgetting? Oh well. He was sure he'd remember it later. Pam flicked his nose.

Pam: Glad to hear it, Giz. In that case, what's say we try a few…experiments.

Gizmo: …what kind of experiments?

Pam: Well…first off…how about we…

She smirked as the idea hit her.

Pam: …feed laxative lace popcorn to pigeons.

Gizmo: You're evil.

Pam: Blame the video games and rap music. My mom does.

**Killer Moth's House: That Night**

Kitten kicked her feet slowly as she watched TV. It was kind of depressing…be the daughter of a super hero and having no talent of her own. It made her wonder if she even WAS his daughter. It wasn't hard to doubt it…seeing as he was a humanoid moth and she was just a normal blonde girl…a very attractive one, if she did say so herself. She rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Her life revolved around the super human, really. Hell, her boyfriend had a spider for a head. Maybe that's a side affect of being the daughter of a giant bug-man. Maybe it caused her to find what normal girls would think freakish to be attractive. Her thoughts were interrupted by a crashing downstairs. She rolled her eyes. Her father must have dropped something…again. That figured. Another crash. Kitten sprang to her feet. Two in one day? Never happens. Besides, she could swear she heard something else…a scream? Concerned, Kitten opened the passage way to the basement.

Kitten: Papa? Is everything okay?

No reply. …no, that wasn't true. There was something…a crackling. It sounded almost like…a fire? Her eyes widening, Kitten raced down the stairs and froze. A masked girl stood in the center of the room, holding a wound along her stomach. Her costume was mostly red with a yellow V shape on the chest. She wore a belt, an utility belt from the looks of it, that was also yellow. Around her arms and legs were the designs of flames. Her mask had yellow lens over the eyes and was shaped like a bird swooping. It covered no lower then under her nose, and that was only the wings on the sides that stretched down that far. The rest stopped at the tip of her nose. It was probably from Fang, who lay dead in the corner, his own spider legs driven into his chest. If that wasn't enough, the fire was the burning corpse of her father. The girl regarded her a moment before reaching into her glove, which was oddly loose. Kitten realized why when she pulled out a switch blade and snapped it into place. The blade, too, was shaped like a bird and there were flames painted on the handle.

Masked girl: Kitten Walker?

Not knowing what else to do, and quite frankly, in a state of shock, Kitten nodded, backing away as the girl got closer. She tripped on the stairs and fell on her butt. The girl leapt forward and pinned her down with her foot. Despite her size, the girl was stronger then Kitten. She bent down and started tracing her face with the blade of the knife. She didn't apply any pressure, preventing the blade from slicing her skin.

Masked Girl: You're in luck, brat. I need someone alive. You've been nominated. Congratulations. You're going to do one very simple thing for me. You're going to tell the police who did this. I am Flamebird. Your father was a pathetic fool who went down easily. All it took was a few of my toys to do him in. Your freakish friend, however, put up a better fight. I was hoping this would go flawlessly…and now I'm injured. So…

Flamebird jammed the knife into Kitten's palm, making her scream in pain.

Flamebird: A little revenge for spilt blood.

Flamebird turned and headed for the door the lead outside. Kitten gathered her courage, clutching her bleeding hand.

Kitten: I'll kill you! I promise, I'll kill you!

This made Flamebird stop in her tracks. She turned and looked at the sniffling blonde on the floor and smirked.

Flamebird: I hope you try. I really do. Every good villain needs a nemesis. Then again…what can a little prissy bitch like you do to me? Feh. I'm living a dream if I entertain the notion of YOU being a worthy opponent.

Laughing to herself, Flamebird left. Sobbing, Kitten pulled out her cell phone and dialed. By now her father was no longer burning…there was nothing left to burn. Giving her information and all that to the police, she walked over to the lab table. There was something important there. The vial. She remembered…

**FLASHBACK**

Kitten tried to look around her father's wings to see what he was doing without disturbing him. She could have walked around him, but that might startle him…well, not really, but it was possible.

Killer Moth: Kitten, what are you doing?

Kitten: Trying to see what you're working on, Papa.

Killer Moth: You could just ask.

Kitten: Didn't want to bother you.

Sighing, Killer Moth shook his head and held up a small vial.

Killer Moth: I'm creating a serum that will make me more powerful.

Kitten: Why? I mean, you're already the best?

He chuckled. Sometimes he wondered if she meant that. If that was true, then she was rather naïve. Shrugging, he decided to go along with it.

Killer Moth: Perhaps, but I'm not getting any younger. A little help goes a long way.

Kitten: You're being silly. You don't need it.

Killer Moth: Better safe then sorry, Kitten.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kitten found the vial and picked it up. She bit her lip as she looked at it. What was she supposed to do? Drink it? Inject it? Would it even work on her or was it for her father alone? Groaning, she tried to find any notes her father left behind. Nothing. That's when the door was kicked open from above. The police. They'd take her away from here…maybe throw the vial out. What choice did she have? It was take it now or never get the chance.

Kitten: (muttering) This is for you, Papa.

Kitten downed the liquid. It tasted vile and made her throat burn. …heh. The liquid in the vial tasted vile. Oh, man, I'm funny. …I'm sorry. By the time the police made it down the stairs, she began to feel faint. Her body felt hot. She tried to answer all their questions, but she felt dizzy. She just managed to describe Flamebird before falling to the floor. Immediately she was taken to a hospital.

**Bette's House: The Next Day**

Pam sipped her coffee (early caffeine addict…not good for her teeth) and read the paper, shaking her head. How f-ed up was that? Two super heroes…all though really minor ones apparently. Few people seemed to know who they were, including the article's writer. She certainly never heard of them. Fantastic Fang and Mighty Moth or something…not even the writer seemed sure. S/he used several names through the story. Tsking, she got up and walked upstairs. Man, what a downer…and after having so much fun yesterday. Speaking of which…she should tell Bette that she was going to the mall with Gizmo today. Maybe she'd want to come with. Never being the politest of people (at least not to her recollection) Pam just opened the bed room door, shouting to wake Bette up.

Pam: HEY BETTS!

Bette was already awake and getting dressed. Her wide eyes stared at Pam. Pam's eyes, however, were drawn to the wound on her stomach. The paper…it mentioned the killer being wounded. There was no extra blood around though…so it must have soaked into the clothing. Pam gulped. It didn't seem possible…

Pam: B…Betts, where'd you get that cut?

Bette: …

Sighing, Bette walked over to her dresser and dug through it.

Bette: J…just working on m…my project. I g…got sloppy I g…guess.

Something seemed wrong. Pam wasn't sure why, but her spider sense was tingling…and she didn't even HAVE spider sense.

Pam: You read the paper yet?

Bette: Y…you mean the k…k…killing? Oh th…that was j…j…just terrible.

Pam: Knockin' off a pair of superheroes…man, they must have been somethin'.

Bette: W…well, Killer Moth and F…Fang are hardly f…famous.

Pam: …who?

Bette: The o…ones who w…were killed.

Pam's eyes narrowed.

Pam: Betts…the newspaper never said those names. They were constantly getting them wrong.

Bette sighed again and finally found what she was looking for.

Bette: I should have known you were smarter then you look.

Pam: Huh? What happened to your stutt…

Bette hurled a pellet at Pam and she was sprayed with smoke. Coughing, Pam hunched over, covering her mouth and nose with her hands. When she looked up, Bette brought both hands down on her head. Everything went black.

**Basement: Sometime Later**

Groaning, Pam returned to reality. Her head throbbed from the blow she received. Looking up, she saw Bette slipping into her costume, pulling at the boots and gloves.

Bette: You know, Pam, things could have been wonderful for us. You, me, and my beloved. Three peas in a pod, so to speak. Just like that old show with John Ritter.

Pam: "Three's Company"?

Bette: Yes, that's the one.

Pam shook it off. Man, she was disoriented. There must have been something in that smoke.

Pam: So I'm guessin' you're the killer.

Bette: If you want to be so crude, yes. I prefer psychopath myself.

Pam: What happened to the stutter?

Sighing, Bette slipped her mask on, fixing her hair. Suddenly Bette didn't look so harmless anymore.

Flamebird: Yes, well…I faked it. Who'd suspect quiet, stammering, Bette Kane to be a super villain? Besides you, of course. Very clever with the paper thing, by the way. I just couldn't resist bragging. Serves me right I suppose.

Pam: Any chance you'll untie me and let me go?

Flamebird: Any chance you'll stay quiet?

Pam: …touché.

Flamebird: It's tragic…I really wanted you to be my best friend. I had it planned out and everything. Oh well. I guess your foster parents die for nothing.

Those words made Pam's heart turn to ice. Her eyes narrowed and her voice came out in a growl.

Pam: You're bluffin'.

Flamebird: Hardly. At 3 a.m. last night, a toxic gas was released into your house. Remember when I came over to see how you were packing? That's when I planted it…right under your parents' bed. The fumes will kill them…

Pam: No…

Flamebird: …in a fashion that isn't too unlike drowning.

Pam: No!

Flamebird seemed amused by Pam's outbursts and kept talking, gather equipment.

Flamebird: The police will actually blame my own deceased parents, whose prints are all over the device I created. They'll say the device was planted before they were killed and it just recently went off. Can you believe that? Justice served, they'll say. Case closed.

Pam: You BITCH! I'll kill you if that's true!

She ignored Pam's outburst and sighed sadly.

Flamebird: We would have taken you in…I could have been a sister to you. Now I'm just going to be your silencer. How sad. I've been releasing gas from the oven for about five minutes now. I also put all the silverware and tin foil into the microwave. Boom.

Pam: I'm gonna get outta here…and when I do, you're gonna die! You hear me, Bette!?

Flamebird: My name is Flamebird…and that's very doubtful.

Flamebird walked out of the basement. Pam struggled but the rope wouldn't come undone. She was stuck to the support beam. She started to cry in frustration. If only the rope was something flimsy…like paper! Suddenly the rope snapped. Looking back, she realized that somehow the rope had turned into paper. It all came back to her. She had changed the sheets in the hospital to satin!

Pam: Holy crap, I've got super powers!

She ran upstairs and concentrated. If she can mess with solids…what about gas? Helium…helium didn't blow up…helium…and oxygen. Both. She needed oxygen to breath and the helium to…not blow up. She turned off the oven and the microwave before walking outside, her teeth grinding.

Pam: (higher pitch) That bitch is gonna pay. …man that ruins the drama.

Pam would need to test her powers out first. Get the hang of them. A part of her seemed to understand already…she just had to reach out to that part. But first…first…

Pam: …I need a bloody costume.

**Hospital**

Kitten woke up slowly, the room out of focus. At first she thought she was still at home, but her memory slowly brought her back to reality. She could smell the sterilized atmosphere of the hospital. …in fact…she could smell the detergent on the sheets she was in. She sat up. Something felt…off. Kitten clenched her fist. Her eyes widened.

Kitten: (whisper) Did it work?

How was she to know? What was the basis of her powers? What was she capable of now? She was thirsty…there was a glass of water next to her bed. She didn't question it. Instead she downed it. It didn't seem to help. She gagged and spat. There was something…wrong about it. It just tasted so…bland. She needed something else. She pulled her I.V. out and climbed to her feet. She stumbled a little. Now she was sure something was wrong. The ground seemed…further away then normal. She ran her hand along her arm. It was tight…toned. This was beginning to scare her as well as excite her. How much had she changed? She needed a mirror. As she headed for the bathroom she saw a soda machine down the hall. Her throat burned again. Where were her things? Digging around frantically, she found her pajamas. She sighed. Not much better then what she had on, but at least it was HERS. Unfortunately they seemed to be rather tight on her now. Just great. She found her wallet too. The police must have wanted proof of her identity. She got a dollar out and went to the machine, getting a soda. As she began to down the bubbling beverage, she remembered something. It was something nobody would ever forget…but she just had. Kitten HATED soda. It hurt her throat. …but it was good. She finished the can in seconds, gasping. Kitten had never chugged ANYTHING before. Suddenly it made sense. She very vaguely remembered that bugs have a thing for sugar. …and there was plenty of sugar in soda. The reason the water tasted so bad to her was because it LACKED sugar. She clutched her throat.

Kitten: (whisper) I'm a BUG!

Pausing to think, Kitten then smirked. She was a bug. A human sized bug. Bugs were strong…fast…but most aren't dangerous because they're tiny. A bug the size of a human…well, that was a different story. Her smirk faded right away. There was no time for this. She had to get home somehow…find some real clothes before she went out and tracked the bitch who killed her father and boyfriend down. She went back into her room and picked up her wallet before opening the window and slipping out. Her fingers clung to the wall with ease, like an instinct. The problem was, her slippers were too thick for her to use her feet in the same way. Shrugging, she pulled herself up with her hands alone, scaling all the way to the roof. It was easy…like she barely weighed anything at all. With that, she ran across the roof and leapt.

Kitten: OOOOOOH CRAP!

She had leapt WAAAAY higher then she had expected. Something in her legs had clicked softly and she found herself catapulted into the air. …like a grasshopper. She landed on the roof of another building, panting. Her heart was going a mile a minute…yet strangely, it hadn't hurt at all. She moved her legs a little. Nope…nothing injured in the least.

Kitten: So…COOL!

Her revenge temporarily forgotten, Kitten continued to leap from building to building, heading vaguely in the direction of her home.

Kitten: WHEEEEE! I've FINALLY got super powers! YEAH!

**Mall: Clothing Store**

Pam was glad she had a credit card, because she was about to spend quite a bit of cash. It was required. She needed a costume and since any costume she bought in a costume store would already be of somebody else (or something stupid, like a fairy princess), she needed to try to make one of her own. Let's see…she would need a wig, maybe. A hood or mask of some kind. After going from store to store, Pam finally constructed a costume of sorts. Jeans, a t-shirt which would be covered by a hoodie. Her face would be covered with a black cloth tied around her face, leaving her eyes. Under the hood, she would were a well made long, black haired wig. It fit around her scalp, making it so only a direct tug on the hair would pull it off. She would wear heavy boots and leather gloves. Going into the rest room, she changed into her costume, putting her old clothes into a bag. Stepping out of the stall she had changed in, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Pam: Not bad. Nice air of mystery…hides my face well…

She turned to the woman next to her.

Pam: Hey! What are you starin' at?! What, you ain't ever seen a super hero in train' before?!

The woman just stared. Muttering about the rudeness of others, Pam turned back to the mirror. Now all she needed was a name. One that was fitting with her abilities. Hefting her bag that contained her normal clothes, she left the bathroom and headed for the nearest exit. As she walked, names ran through her head. Shift? Nah. Altering Woman? Nope. Switch? Not working. Element Lass? …for some reason, she felt dirty just thinking that. She snapped her fingers as she stepped outside.

Pam: That's it! I'm…ELEMENTAL! …hmm…I wonder if…

Carefully, Elemental raised her foot and concentrated. A hunk of solid rock formed under it as she transformed the oxygen. Grinning, she climbed on top of it and, by creating more rock behind her, pushed her new platform along. It allowed her to ride around much like Iceman of the "X-men" does. As she moved along…rather unsteadily, she saw a figure leaping across the air. The jump was tremendous. No normal human could possibly pull it off. It was worth investigating.

**Costume store**

Kitten paid for her purchases. It was a simple costume with an even more simple mask. She bought a quote unquote "sexy bee-girl" costume and a small strip mask for her face. Was it practical? Probably not, but it was the best she could do. It wasn't like she had any Kevlar on hand. When she stepped back outside, she was surprised by a figure in a hoodie sitting on a poorly formed bench made of what looked like silver. As soon as Kitten stepped out, the figure…who appeared to be a girl if the eyes and hair were any indication (or maybe they were just gothic, that would explain the eye shadow)…waved.

Elemental: Yo. Saw you jumpin' around and decided to see what was up. That gonna be your costume?

Kitten: What's it to you?

Elemental: Nothin'…assumin' you got the power to fly and sting people.

…could she fly and sting people? …she was pretty sure she couldn't fly. Kitten patted her butt discretely. No…no stinger.

Kitten: …no…guess not. But a bee was all I could find.

Elemental: Meh. So you must be new too, huh?

Kitten: …yeah.

Elemental: Name's Elemental. What's say you and me work together then? Two newbies are better then one, right?

Snorting, Kitten shook her head and flipped onto the wall. Her "shoes" were thin enough that she could stick to it through them with her feet.

Kitten: I don't think so. I may not know exactly what I can do, but I don't need you or anyone else getting in the way of my revenge.

Elemental: You don't even know what you can do and already you wanna get into a fight? You must be nuts.

Kitten: You wouldn't understand. Don't follow me.

Kitten scaled the wall and started jumping again. Elemental sighed and hopped off the bench, returning it to air before shoving her hands into her pocket and walking off. Oh well. So much for getting her own side kick. Back to finding Flamebird. An explosion shook the ground. Turning her head, Elemental didn't see anything for a while…then a trickle of smoke made itself visible over the buildings. Anything could be a lead…so she headed off that way.

Elemental: Note to self. Buy an Elemental Car.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Obsession"**

**Chapter Three**

**Scene of the Explosion**

Flamebird watched the battle in delight. Her beloved Robin…how graceful he was! The pictures didn't do him justice. She watched him move around that lumbering fool, Mammoth. The moron…did he think that someone like Robin could be injured by such clumsy attacks? A sloth would sooner out run a cheetah. A more worthy foe took to bat. Red X was fast and agile. Her weapons were a formidable match for the ones tucked in Robin's belt…though not as deadly as the ones in hers. Finally an opening came as Robin was flung into an alleyway. Firing a cable from her wrist mounted device, she ensnared Robin and pulled him up.

Robin: Who the f…?!

Flamebird: Sleep.

She fired gas from her other wrist. They were new additions, something she finished up after the fight with Killer Moth and Fang. Now that she had her prize, she could leave. The others never even noticed at first. Finally Changeling looked around and turned to Cyborg.

Changeling: Uh…Cy?

Cyborg grunted as he took a sonic blast, trying not to go flying.

Cyborg: What? I'm a little busy here.

Changeling: Where'd Robin go?

Cyborg blinked and scanned the area.

Cyborg: Hey! Robin's gone!

Raven: **Bastard!**

Blocking Gizmo's blast, Raven turned back to the others.

Raven: **Did anyone hear a call to retreat?**

Shade shrugged and Raven huffed.

Raven: **Well, if Shade didn't hear it, it probably didn't happen…that prick ran out on us!**

Starfire spun rapidly before letting go, sending her sister into the window of a large high rise building.

Starfire: Robin would not do such a thing! He is no coward!

Terra: Uh…guys? Maybe we should run now.

Jinx: NO! Not again!

Snickering, Terra stepped in front of her friends, arms folded in front of her chest. Raven and Starfire landed, neither looking happy, but for different reasons. Raven was angry because she hadn't gotten to kill anyone. Starfire was angry because they were leaving Robin behind. But there was no choice. Terra waved and the group sank into the pavement.

Jinx: Damn it! Krystal!

Krystal: All over it, Chiefy.

Krystal teleported under the pavement and scowled. She was looking at the rear of a passing subway car. They must have gotten on top. Chasing them would be risky business. There wasn't a one of them that wouldn't destroy the train just for fun, killing everyone inside it. Sighing, Krystal teleported back up. Jinx was going to hurt her. As soon as she reappeared, Jinx was in front of her.

Jinx: Where are they? Did you see them?

Krystal: They took a train.

Jinx: …son…of…a…BITCH!

Jinx stomped off, furious. They had escaped AGAIN. It was starting to wear on her last nerve. Shaking her head, Elemental sighed. She had seen enough from her hiding spot on the roof of a nearby building. Robin wasn't with the Titans when they ran. That meant Flamebird had made her move. She watched the HIVE leave. She wanted to ask for their help, but knew that Gizmo was bound to see through her disguise.

Kitten: She was here…

Elemental jumped, startled. Kitten stood behind her, obviously trying to look mysterious and failing. It's hard to do that when you're dressed like a bee.

Elemental: What the hell are you doin' here? Thought you weren't interested in joinin' up with me.

Kitten: I'm not "joinin'" up with you. I'm tracking the one who killed my father.

Element: Your…wait. So you're Katherine Walker?

Kitten: Kitten! My name is…crap.

Elemental: That's the name you came up with? You're a bee, not a cat!

Kitten: Oh shut up… Like "Elemental" is the most creative name of all time. …alright, what would you call me?

The smirk on Elemental Girl's face made Kitten scowl. Man, she left herself open with that one.

Kitten: Let me rephrase. If you were me and picked this costume, what would you name yourself?

Elemental: Tsk, I dunno. I wouldn't have picked that costume. How about…Bumblebee?

Kitten: Aren't they those ones with the huge butts? I don't think so.

Elemental: Yeah, you don't even got a butt.

Kitten huffed. She didn't come here to be insulted…was that an insult? It sounded insulting. Oh well.

Elemental: How about Buzz Lass?

Kitten: Screw it…just call me Kitten.

Element: Okay, Kitten…so what do you want?

Kitten: I'm after a criminal named Flamebird.

Elemental: Me too. She killed my parents and tried to do me in when I found out. Bet she whacked her own family too.

Kitten gulped. She had no idea she was up against a serial killer. Wait, she had super powers now. She didn't need to fear someone like that.

Elemental: Anyway, I got no idea where she is. I just know she's after…

A sudden tick went off in Elemental's head. Kitten tilted her head.

Kitten: What? After what?

Elemental: We need to find the Titans before they get back to their base!

Kitten: What? Why?

Elemental: They'll want their leader back, we need them to find Flamebird. Flamebird has their leader. See where I'm goin' with this?

Kitten: …oh! Yeah, I get it!

Kitten leapt down to the ground and concentrated, using her new found senses. She wasn't sure how it worked…she wanted to find Flamebird and she was led here…then everything went cold, no matter how hard she tried. Maybe she was accidentally chasing Elemental…that would explain it. Straining, she got a lock on something. Felt…electrical somehow. She was almost sure it was right…if not, she'd blame Elemental somehow.

Kitten: I think I got it…follow me.

Elemental: How? You move a lot faster then I do.

Kitten: …

Sighing, Kitten jumped back onto the roof where Elemental was and grabbed her around her waist.

Elemental: Hey! What the hell are ya doin'?!

Kitten: Hang on.

Elemental: …oh no. No, you are NOT…OOOOOH CRAAAAAP!

The scream was because Kitten jumped again. Despite pleas to put her down, Elemental found herself countless feet in the air, then plunging back down. They wound up in the forest eventually and Kitten put Elemental down. As soon as she was on solid ground, Elemental tried her damnedest to hug the Earth.

Elemental: Precious solid ground…

Kitten: Oh knock it off. It wasn't that bad. This way.

Her legs shaking, Elemental followed Kitten deeper into the woods. They heard voices nearby, which made Kitten sigh in relief. She wasn't wrong. She must have locked onto Cyborg's body somehow. Hiding in the trees, they watched the Titans as they walked through the woods toward their lair.

Cyborg: Can't believe he just ran out on us.

Terra: He must have called the retreat and we didn't hear it.

Shade growled, causing Raven to tilt her head curiously. The others ignored him.

Changeling: It IS kinda weird for him to run off.

Raven: **…don't insult us by hiding in a tree. Come down here or be killed where you are.** **Shade smells your perfume.**

Sighing, Elemental jumped down. She motioned for Kitten to follow her. Kitten crawled down the tree slightly, not wanting to be on the ground with…those people.

Elemental: Can't believe your wearin' perfume.

Kitten: …I'm not. I thought you were.

Elemental: Not me.

Terra: …should we just kill them?

Starfire: I cannot think of the reason not to.

Elemental gulped, but kept her voice steady. She couldn't appear afraid. That would only entice them.

Elemental: Lemme give you one. Your leader has been captured by an obsessive nut job named Flamebird. She's the type what puts countless pictures and clippings of somebody on her wall. Once she realizes…IF she realizes…that Robin ain't going to return her feelings, she'll probably off him.

Starfire flew over and grabbed her, slamming her against the tree Kitten was on. She almost fell off as a result of the impact.

Starfire: Where is she?! Where?!

Elemental: Ow! Crap! I was about to tell you, I don't know where she is, but I figured you could track her somehow! Cripes!

Raven: **An interesting notion. Tell me…uh…**

Elemental: I'm Elemental. She's Kitten.

Starfire: …Kitten?

Smacking her forehead, Kitten groaned.

Kitten: Is EVERYBODY gonna mock my name?!

Terra: Probably. …uh…Gar? Not going to make any comments?

Changeling didn't respond. In fact, eh didn't even seem to hear. Terra waved her hand in his face and got no response. Growling, she joined Starfire in pinning Elemental down, grabbing her throat.

Terra: What did you do to him?!

Elemental: (choked) W…wasn't…wasn't me!

Shade snorted and Raven pointed at Kitten.

Raven: **Shade says it's her. She's giving off some sort of pheromone that's messing with their heads.**

Kitten: I am?

Terra: Well, stop it!

Kitten: I can't! I didn't even know I was doing it.

Elemental: Leggo my throat or I'll turn the oxygen in your lungs to lead. Same goes for you, Jugs.

Terra released Elemental and backed off. Starfire did the same, but put her finger up to the girl's face.

Starfire: I warn you now…if this is a trick, no force in this universe will stop me from ripping your limbs off and forcing you to devour them before you die.

Kitten was taking an immediate disliking to the alien. If that top heavy bitch though that they'd be easy pickings, she would have another thing coming. Elemental popped her neck and straightened out her clothes.

Elemental: Tsk. Okay, curl your ears back. I can take you to her house where your blood hound there can get a scent.

Shade snorted, but Raven slapped him on the side of his head.

Raven: **You will so be our blood hound. **

Elemental: In return for our help, you let US be the ones to take the bitch down. Once you get Robin, you amscray.

Terra: Yeah, right. Like you can…

Raven: **Deal.**

The Titans that still had free will stared at Raven in shock. Ignoring them, Raven continued.

Raven: **Once we have our leader back, we leave you to your fates. Mind you, anyone capable of capturing Robin will no doubt be able to kill you…but that won't be our problem, will it?**

Elemental: Guess not. So let's get busy.

**Abandoned Factory**

Robin groaned as he regained consciousness. The abandoned factory had apparently been restarted. The machines hummed, steam shot out from some of the devices, and a dull red light shined down from the ceiling. He was chained to an old hunk of machinery, his arms behind his back and his legs bound together.

Flamebird: Ah. Robin, you've awakened. Wonderful.

Somehow, Flamebird kept her voice even and calm. Inside, her heart was doing back flips of joy. At long last, after years of practicing, building, and all that, she managed to meet face to face with her soul mate (yeah right)! Robin had many questions in mind…many things to yell at his captor. However, only one managed to force its way out of his mouth.

Robin: Why the hell am I in my underwear?!

Flamebird: I didn't want to chance you hiding some tool or another in your clothing that you could use to escape.

Well, that and she wanted to see Robin in his underwear. It seemed like a viable excuse. Flamebird sat down across from Robin.

Robin: …ooookay. So why am I here?

Flamebird: I did it all for you, you know.

Robin: Huh?

Flamebird: Killing my parents, moving to Jump City, becoming Flamebird, killing Killer Moth and his spider headed friend…I did it all for you.

Robin raised an eyebrow. He had NO idea what this girl was babbling about.

Robin: That's touching. Really. So…why am I chained up?

Sighing, Flamebird stood up. She paced in front of him, shaking her head.

Flamebird: Yes, that…that's tragic, really. Were there any other way, I'd have chosen it. Alas, this is how it has to be.

Robin: Doesn't really answer the question, does it?

Flamebird: Oh, the answer is obvious. I chained you up so you can't leave. Were you unchained, you would attempt to do so, wouldn't you?

Like a speeding bullet. Robin was still trying to piece together this girl's motive. It couldn't be what it seemed…could it? I mean, who'd go that far?

Robin: So what exactly do you want, anyway?

Flamebird smiled and slinked over. Robin gulped as she knelt down and stroked his face with the back of her hand.

Flamebird: C'mon, Robin…you should be able to deduce that.

Robin: …you've got to be kidding.

Flamebird: Not at all, my love. I know you're currently being tempted by that alien bitch, but I'll fix that.

Fat chance of that. This girl was creeping him out more then Raven did…and that was quite a feat. If Raven found out, she'd probably get jealous. Heh…then she'd have to fight Starfire over the rights to kill the girl. Robin scoffed.

Robin: Okay, I'll bite. How do you intend to do that?

Her expression turned to one of sadness and she shook her head. Flamebird stood up and walked over to something out of his line of sight. He couldn't turn enough to see what she was doing.

Flamebird: I was afraid you'd ask that.

She brought over several objects. A small portable oven, several blades, (which were on the oven) and a cattle prod.

Flamebird: I'm going to have to train you to be more loving. Mind you, this will hurt me more then it…okay, I'm lying.

Robin: You're one crazy f-ed up bitch, you know that?

Flamebird: That's a demerit.

She picked up a red hot blade (the handle isn't hot, only the blade was on the oven) and cut him. Robin clenched his teeth. This was going to be a looooong night. …was it still night? It was hard to tell.

**Bette's House**

After spending a half hour convincing the Titans NOT to kill Bette's uncle and aunt, Elemental led everyone down to Bette's basement. Starfire paced impatiently while Terra grinded her teeth as she watched Cyborg and Changeling mindlessly follow Kitten around, despite how they both kept yelling at them to stop. Raven, however, was watching Elemental with curiosity. Finally she floated over to her.

Raven: **Elemental, isn't it?**

Elemental: Yeah. Whaddya what?

Terra: Gar, do I have to tie you to a post? Stop following that bitch!

Raven: **I've noticed you have the power of transmutation. Would that be accurate?**

Shrugging, Elemental nodded. That sounded about right. She wasn't sure what the proper term was.

Raven: **Fascinating. Are you aware that a girl with powers not unlike your own died in this city a few months ago?**

Elemental winced. Where had that pang come from? It was another one of her headaches. She needed to take her medicine, but she couldn't. Not with Raven standing right there. That would expose her weakness. Not a good idea.

Elemental: No. Didn't know that. I'm new in town, you know.

Raven: **Oh yes. Her name was Selinda Flinders, or Shimmer as she was called. Poor girl. She was manipulated into turning herself into glass.**

Elemental had to get out of there. Her head felt ready to explode. Raven's words no longer made sense. Raven was very curious now. The more she spoke of Shimmer, the more pain Elemental seemed to be in. Could Mammoth have been mistaken? Was Shimmer actually still very much alive? No…no, she was sure that the memories she saw were right. I mean, she was glass! And in pieces! Shimmer HAD to be dead. Of course…the fact that this girl was so similar had…possibilities for future consideration.

Raven: **My, my. Here.**

Kitten: I swear, I'm going to beat your head in if you keep following me!

Raven touched her head and the pain faded. Elemental blinked and shook her head.

Elemental: Why'd you help me out? Ain't you all evil and stuff?

Raven: **Yes.**

Elemental: So why the assist?

Raven: **Our little truce does us little good if you're writhing around in agony. Another time perhaps.**

Starfire grumbled and flew upstairs. She came back with a sock in her hand and she shoved it into Shade's face.

Starfire: Here, here, HERE! Sniff! Get the scent and let us be off!

Shade coughed and hacked. Apparently the girl needed some foot pads to deal with her odor, because Shade looked ready to be sick. Terra held her sides as she laughed at his reaction.

Terra: It's so foul he's going to blow chunks!

Kitten: God damn it, I said to stop following me!

Finally Shade stopped coughing and shook his head. Apparently he had gotten the worst of the stink out of his head. Raven patted his head.

Raven: **Well done. Shade has the scent. Let's find our illustrious leader and end this ridiculous truce.**

Starfire: Agreed. …oh, blonde one. Bring the men, will you?

Kitten: I am so full of hate right now…

She turned and pushed Changeling away.

Kitten: For crying out loud, stop sniffing my hair!

Terra: Hey! You never sniff my hair!

Elemental: …this is so disturbin'…

Starfire: I must agree with you there.

Raven: **There's nothing wrong with someone liking the way your hair smells!**

Terra: You're only saying that because you do it with the dog boy!

Raven: **Be silent Terra, or so help me, I'll rip out your tongue!**

Starfire: If we could please focus…?

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Obsession"**

**Chapter Four**

**Abandoned Factory**

Flamebird sighed and sipped from the bottle of water.

Flamebird: Goodness, that oven sure makes it warm in here, doesn't it?

Glowering, Robin remained silent, sweat trickling down his face. He had to hand it to her…she was good. He honestly wanted to do all sorts of violent things to her that he had never considered doing before. Hell, Raven might even cover her mouth in disgust. …nah. He now had several burned cuts on his body and the oven was right next to him, keeping him from cooling off. Flamebird walked away and returned with a large stereo. It was so large that she had to wheel it in. She put in a CD labeled "Sounds to Torture By", which was an oddly specific label.

Flamebird: Aren't we fortunate that the power company won't be shutting the power off to this building for a few weeks? It's amazing what you can do with a little bribe money.

Again, Robin said nothing. Flamebird pouted. This wasn't going how she envisioned it at all. She plopped down in front of him again.

Flamebird: Damn it, Dick, what do I have to do?!

Robin: Y…you know my…

Flamebird: Of course I know your name! God! Think about all I've done! You think I can't piece together something like that?! It only took me a year of research to figure you out! After that it was all about catching you! And I've done it! That alone should be enough to earn your respect!

Robin: You're delusional. Why would I respect you? You're just a sick obsessive psycho.

A tear ran down Flamebird's cheek. Robin stared incredulously.

Robin: Are you CRYING now? You're pathetic. You really thought that whacking a few people would make you good enough?

Sniffling, Flamebird stood up. It wasn't fair…after all she had been through, to have failed so utterly… She wouldn't allow it. Not when she had come so far. Wiping her eyes, she sighed again, trying to sound calm.

Flamebird: Alright…alright. I give up. You obviously would rather die then be mine. Very well.

Flamebird picked up one of the knives and knelt down again.

Flamebird: I'll grant that wish. Then, I'll keep your corpse for myself.

Robin: Ugh! You really are sick.

Flamebird: SHUT UP!

Her cool blown, Robin winced. Not from the anger or the volume, but from the spittle that came from her lips as she yelled. Obviously she was becoming completely unhinged (she was only SLIGHTLY unhinged before).

Flamebird: You DARE talk to me that way! I hold your LIFE in my hands!

She pulled the knife back.

Flamebird: You could at least BEG! You toyed with my heart and now you're going to…

She slammed the blade down. To both their astonishment, the blade bent.

Flamebird: R…rubber? But I just…

Elemental: Yo, Betts.

Elemental and Kitten stood side by side, glaring at Flamebird. Robin immediately went slack. Groaning, Kitten concentrated and managed to shut off the pheromones again. She had figured out how to do that on the way over. Flamebird blinked, squinting.

Flamebird: Pam? But…you should be dead!

Elemental: But I ain't. Now you're gonna pay for what you did to my folks!

Kitten: And you'll pay for killing my father and Fang!

Flamebird stared before laughing. Robin edged away the best he could. Her laugh was…totally insane.

Flamebird: (calming down) Aaah…some killer I turned out to be. I should have been more personal with you, Pam…but alas…I feared getting blood on my hands before I was ready to be implicated. And as for you, Kitten…you were a mistake that I'll rectify right now.

Starfire: You may "rectify" in a moment.

The Titans stepped out of the shadows. Robin let out a sigh of relief.

Robin: Took you guys long enough.

Flamebird: You…you enlisted THEIR aid?!

Elemental: Yeah. Maybe you haven't figured it out yet, Betts. I hate you! I'll even shake hands with the scantily clad, cloak wearing devil to get you!

Raven: **Devil? Please, you're making me blush.**

Terra: (wolf whistle) Nice boxers, Robin!

Changeling: Terra!

Terra: Shut up, Gar. You sniffed her hair.

Kitten: Would you take your leader and leave?!

Raven: **Of course. Elemental, if you would kindly turn Robin's chains to paper…?**

Sighing, Elemental concentrated on the chains and they changed. Robin broke free and stood up. Flamebird shook her head, but made no moves to stop him.

Flamebird: Fine. Go back to the alien bitch. One day you'll see I was the better choice.

Starfire: That is not likely, as I shall…

Raven put her hand on Starfire's shoulder.

Raven: **A deal is a deal, Starfire. We promised to let them have her and let them have her we shall. Besides, Robin needs a new costume.**

With a huff, Starfire relented. Robin sighed.

Robin: When we get back, you're telling me what the hell is going on.

Cyborg: Fine, fine. Let's just get out of here before the blonde makes us all zombies again.

Kitten: That was an accident, you hunk of hardware!

Changeling: Dude, she called you a hunk.

Kitten groaned as the boys high-fived.

Elemental: Ignore it. Just ignore it.

Flamebird: You two will just another scratch on my score board.

Raising her arm, Flamebird fired a cable around Kitten and pulled. Much to Flamebird's shock, Kitten didn't budge. It was like she was stuck to the floor. Kitten snickered and reached toward the cable.

Kitten: My turn now.

Flamebird: Villains don't take turns.

Hitting a switch on her wrist mounted device, Flamebird sent an electric current through the cable. Kitten cried out a moment before stopping. She panted as Flamebird hit the button again and again.

Flamebird: What the hell is wrong with this thing?

Elemental: I turned the cable into rubber. Ain't that a bitch?

Flamebird: That's IT!

Elemental had time to gasp as Flamebird pounced on her and began beating her.

Flamebird: Damn you, I can't stand the way you talk! You're NOT from Jersey! I know you're not! You slip in and out of it constantly! You're faking and it drives me insane!

Kitten was about to help when Flamebird suddenly began coughing. She rolled off Elemental who sat up and wiped her bleeding nose.

Elemental: Ain't so easy to bitch at me when half the air in your lungs is suddenly no longer breathable, is it?

Flamebird: S…so you're superheroes now, huh? F…fine. Okay heroes…

Rolling over, Flamebird hit a button on her belt. The building suddenly began to shake.

Kitten: What the hell?!

Flamebird: Chain reaction explosives…heading right toward the city. If you move fast enough, you can disarm the last explosive that's next to a gas line. Stop that one and you save the city. Better hurry.

Swearing, Elemental ran for the door. Kitten bit her lip. She couldn't let her father's killer get away.

Elemental: Kitten! C'mon! I can't move fast enough alone! I need you! You gotta jump me over!

Kitten: But…

Flamebird: What's it going to be…hero?

Elemental: KITTEN!

Kitten turned and ran toward Elemental, picking her up and bolting out the door. She moved as fast as she could. The chain reaction wasn't too far away, she could feel the vibrations getting stronger. There seemed to be a several second delay between each one. Flamebird watched them go before leaving herself. She had to get to her funds before her secret was leaked to the public. Something told her she was going to need that money if she was going to maintain her new lifestyle of death and violence. One thing was for sure, however. She wasn't going to give up. Robin would learn. He would learn or he'd die.

**Subway Tunnel**

Elemental leaned against the wall, sighing in relief. They had just barely managed to get their in time. She turned the inner components to zinc. It was just the first element that popped into her head. Of course, rubber isn't an elemental and she's done that before…hmm. Oh well. Kitten punched the wall, putting her fist into the brick…and hurting her hand. She bit her lip and pulled her bleeding hand back. Rolling her eyes, Elemental shook her head.

Elemental: Good one.

To her surprise, Kitten wheeled around, grabbing her by the shirt with her good hand.

Kitten: You shut up! Damn it!

She dropped Elemental and wiped her eyes.

Kitten: I'm useless! I've got all sorts of super powers and I still f-ed everything up! She got away, my dad is still dead and…and…

Kitten started sobbing. It was all too much for a girl who, not long ago, was just another face in the crowd. Elemental sighed and patted her shoulder. It was odd that she was taking it so well herself. A tough cookie she considered herself to be, Elemental still thought this would seem more overwhelming then it did. She seemed to be taking it in stride. Guess she was just a strong one. Kitten sniffled.

Kitten: I mean…I can't even come up with a stupid name!

Elemental: Ah, c'mon Kitten…don't be like that.

Kitten: And now I'm an oversized, Amazon! Nobody is going to recognize me! I used to be as tall as you, now you have to look up at me!

Elemental: Lots of guys like tall girls.

Kitten sobbed louder. Elemental winced when she remembered that her boyfriend was amongst the deceased. …wait…that would mean her boyfriend had a spider for a head. …how did they kiss? …ew. That was kind of gross.

Elemental: Crap…eh…what I meant was, just because you're tall, it doesn't mean anything. You're still pretty.

Kitten: (sniffle) Yeah but…I'm a failure.

Elemental: The superhero thing ain't easy, no matter how strong you are. Besides…we can't kill her.

Kitten: Oh, I assure you, I could break that bitch in…

Elemental: Let me rephrase that. We shouldn't kill her, being superheroes and all.

Wiping her eyes, Kitten sighed and turned away. Elemental was right. What would her father say if she murdered Flamebird?

Elemental: …so whattya gonna do now?

Kitten: I don't know. I'm too tall and muscular to be the old me without any trouble. They'd poke at me and they'd prod at me with tools until they figure out why I had the growth spurt. I've got no home…

Elemental: Tsk. Yeah, me neither. Man, I don't want to leave this city! I got friends here! And we got a job to do here!

Kitten: …am I your friend?

Kitten sounded hopeful. Come to think of it, when you date the spider-for-a-head guy, you're probably not all that popular in school. Elemental smiled…then remembered that her face was covered.

Elemental: Yeah, of course. Hell, we could be partners!

Kitten: Yeah. Of course.

Kitten sighed. Where did the confidence go? She was so sure of herself before. Then she met the Titans. These guys had powers too…and they were more experienced! Was she really going to fight THEM!? …but her father would be ashamed if she turned her back on it now. Besides…maybe with Elemental helping, she'd be okay. Elemental snapped her fingers.

Elemental: Hey, I got it! We can rent an apartment together! I can hook us up with some funds. See, Betts…that's Flamebird…was trying to get me as her best friend, so she gave me a huge wad of cash. We can find a couple of jobs, finish high school on the internet, and go where the wind takes us.

Kitten: …you watch waaaay to many movies.

Elemental: Eh?

Kitten: "Go where the wind takes us"?

Elemental: Feh. So, are you in or what?

Kitten: Meh. Sure.

They shook hands.

Elemental: C'mon. I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat.

Kitten: Okay.

They headed back up for the surface.

Elemental: So whaddya want? I'll buy.

Kitten: Oh, no need. I'll find my own.

**Outdoor Restaurant**

Elemental was so glad she was still in costume. Her mask may have been down so she could eat, but at least the wig and hoodie were still in place. Kitten munched on her moldy fries. She couldn't explain it, but for some reason she couldn't resist it. She was just going to eat the packets of sugar, but this was good too.

Elemental: How…can you do that?

Kitten: Guess I got some fly DNA in me.

Elemental: If you start eating dog crap, I'm leaving.

Kitten: Hey, I'm not that bad! At least it's food.

Elemental: WAS food.

Kitten: It's still food! It just has stuff growing on it.

Kitten slurped her chocolate shake. Elemental sighed.

Elemental: …you're brushing your teeth later.

Kitten: Oh, I know. I mean, all this sugar is going to eat right through them.

Elemental: …and mouth wash.

Kitten: You're going to be one of those pain in the butt roommates aren't you?

Elemental: Pfft, no. I just don't want rotten fries being blown in my face every time you talk.

Kitten smirked and leaned closer.

Kitten: Hhhhow do you mean?

Elemental: Ugh! Kitten, I'm serious! I'll turn that sugar into salt if you don't stop it!

Kitten: Sorry, sorry. Jeez. Spoil sport…

Yes, this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

Robin sighed. Several showers later and he still felt soiled. That girl was a total nut…and he'd know. Right now though, he was concentrating on Raven's plan.

Robin: You're sure this will work?

Smiling wickedly, Raven nodded. She was so sure of this plan, she almost felt guilty…almost.

Raven: **The girl's powers make her the perfect subject. A few touch ups to her features and she'll be Shimmer's double. With her, we can taunt the HIVE constantly. Send video of her being tortured…all sorts of things! It'll be perfect.**

Terra: Yeah…but she sounds kind of dangerous…especially to somebody made of stone.

Cyborg: Or metal. I'd rather not suddenly become a wooden cyborg.

Starfire snorted and continued to hang on to Robin, running her hand along his chest. She didn't like the feeling that she got when Robin was captured by someone planning to do such things to him. It was more then worry…more then jealousy…she wasn't sure what it was, but Starfire knew it made her feel sick. It would never happen again.

Starfire: We will not be taking YOU in with us. The blonde one's power makes men do her bidding…save for Shade, whom I hardly consider a man.

Shade snorted and Raven bit back a giggle. Starfire raised an eyebrow.

Starfire: What? What amuses you, Raven?

Raven: **He said that's because you've never been in the same bed as him.**

Terra leaned over and opened her mouth.

Raven: **Don't.**

Terra: But I was just…

Raven: **Be quiet.**

Terra: …

Taking a deep breath, Terra spouted her next sentence rapidly.

Terra: You'd know, right?

Raven: **…yes! Yes, okay!? I admit it! I've slept with him! We've done the nasty! Squeak squeak, creak, creak, vavavoom, bada bing bada boom, hubba hubba! Okay!?**

Changeling: …Raven, relax. We knew that already.

Robin: Did you really think we bought any of it?

Raven: **…it was just for the sex.**

Starfire: We did not say otherwise.

Shade coughed. Raven grabbed his ear and pulled.

Raven: **Shut up, you!**

Terra: Was that an "I told you so"?

Shade nodded, wincing as Raven yanked on his ear.

Raven: **Can we focus on my plan now?!**

Robin: Alright, alright. Stop yanking on his ear before it rips off. Cyborg, can you make us filters to block out the blonde's power?

Cyborg: Yeah, no problem.

Robin: Then let's do it. We'll move on it as soon as the filters are done. Okay, meeting adjourned.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room, Outside 4****th**** Wall**

Jinx scoffed.

Jinx: Yeah, hey, remember us? The HIVE team? Stars of the story? Any of this ringing a bell?

Blackfire: Yeah, what's the big idea giving us bit parts? People don't read these stories to for the amazing adventures of Kitten and Pam! They want to see us butting heads with the Titans!

Krystal: Like this!

Krystal rammed into Sonic with her head down. He yelled in pain and pitched forward. Krystal rubbed the back of her head.

Krystal: Oops…

Gizmo: You better re-read our contract, buddy. It says that we are in EVERY story.

Mammoth: …we kind of were in this story. I mean…we're in it now.

Red X: Ah…a loop hole. Clever. You'll be hearing from my agent about this.

Jinx: You don't HAVE an agent.

Red X: …I'll hire and agent and THEN you'll be hearing from him about this…assuming it's a male.

Sonic groaned from the spot on the floor.

Sonic: Good night folks.

**THE END**


End file.
